


Message in a cookie

by MusicalFangirl00193



Series: National Days [59]
Category: Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: For Cookie Cutter Week, Harry just had to stay later because of Arthur business, Less cutters, M/M, Mentioned Tragic Backstory, Mpreg, eggsy is a kingsman, it's cute and I'm happy with it, more cookies, oh well
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-08
Updated: 2017-12-08
Packaged: 2019-02-12 01:36:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 759
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12948489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MusicalFangirl00193/pseuds/MusicalFangirl00193
Summary: Eggsy and Daisy decide to make Christmas cookies early, Daisy calls it a test run. Eggsy takes this opportunity to give Harry some good news.





	Message in a cookie

**Author's Note:**

> For Cookie Cutter Week: December 1-7

"Eggsy?” Harry called when he got home. “Daisy?”

“In the kitchen!” Eggsy called back.

“What have you two been up to today?” Harry asked, making his way to the kitchen, leaving his jacket on the back of a chair in the living room.

“We made cookies,” Daisy exclaimed excitedly. “Poppa, look!”

“I see,” Harry smiled as Daisy walked him through the cookies she’d decorated, noticing that Eggsy was hiding something behind his back and reminding himself to ask his husband about it later. “Isn’t it a bit early to be making Christmas cookies though?”

“Everyone needs a test run,” Eggsy assured him.

“Plus, cookies!” Daisy exclaimed, handing Harry one. “Eat it!”

“But only one,” Eggsy added. “Dinner’s almost ready.”

“We should probably clean up here then, shouldn’t we, petal?”

“Okay,” Daisy agreed. “Daddy?”

“You two clean up while I finish dinner.”

Daisy nodded, hopping off her stool and carrying the mixing bowls to the sink.

“How did you two manage to make such a mess?” Harry laughed, putting the ingredients back where they belonged.

“Dais wanted to try out some new recipes,” Eggsy shrugged, testing the soup on the top of the stove before taking it off the heat. “Got a bit overzealous.”

“It was fun Daddy!” Daisy protested.

“I never said it wasn’t,” Eggsy said, pressing a kiss to the top of her head. “Go wash up.”

“Okay,” Daisy said cheerfully, darting out of the room.

“So what were you trying to hide from me a moment ago?” Harry asked, coming up behind Eggsy as he was pulling bowls from the cabinet.

“A surprise for after Daisy goes to bed,” Eggsy said with a cheeky grin. “You go wash up too.”

“Alright,” Harry said with a put-upon sigh. 

Eggsy pulled Harry in for a quick kiss before letting him go to the bathroom as Daisy ran back into the room.

* * *

“So, do I get my surprise yet?” Harry asked, pressing a kiss to Eggsy’s temple when he returned to their bedroom after putting Daisy to bed.

“I suppose,” Eggsy said with a smile. “Let me go get them, alright?”

Harry hummed in agreement, taking the chance to change into his pajamas while Eggsy was out of the room.

Eggsy came back into the room with a plate that he held so that Harry couldn’t see what was on it. “Quite the surprise then, isn’t this?” Harry asked, cocking an eyebrow.

“Yeah,” Eggsy agreed. “Hold out your hands, yeah?”

Harry did, and Eggsy put a cookie in his open palm. It was it was a rectangle with three figures drawn on it in frosting who were obviously meant to be the two of them and Daisy. “You’re quite good at frosting art, aren’t you love?” he asked.

“I’m a man of many talents.”

“I’ve noticed,” Harry teased. “Any other surprises on that plate of yours?”

“I’ve got one more,” Eggsy said, biting his lip nervously.

“Hey,” Harry put a hand on Eggsy’s knee. “Whatever it is, it can’t be that bad.”

“I know,” Eggsy murmured, picking up the second cookie from the plate and handing it to Harry.

Harry looked at the cookie, trying to wrap his mind around what the image was. “Eggsy, is this-?”

“A positive pregnancy test?” Eggsy finished when Harry couldn’t seem to get the words out. “Yeah, it is.”

“Eggsy, are you-”

“Pregnant?” Eggsy finished when Harry trailed off again. “Yeah, I am.”

Harry sat the cookie down, not caring where it landed. “Are you alright with that?” he asked, putting a hand on Eggsy’s cheek. “If you don’t want to go through with this, we could…”

“No!” Eggsy exclaimed arms wrapped tightly around his middle. “This...this is our baby, Harry. Just like Daisy.”

“Of course,” Harry was quick to assure. “Of course.”

Eggsy set the plate on the bedside table before picking up the cookie, staring it as he curled up next to Harry. “Didn’t think this would happen again, not after what Dean did when Daisy was born.”

“Eggsy,” Harry drew Eggsy’s face up so that their eyes met. “Everything’s going to be alright, he’s gone now.”

“I’m tired,” Eggsy murmured, leaning heavily into Harry.

“Then get some sleep, love,” Harry said, taking the cookie from Eggsy and setting it, and the family portrait, back on the plate. “I’m right here.”

“I love you,” Eggsy murmured, laying down and curling around Harry when he did the same.

“I love you, too,” Harry responded with a kiss to Eggsy’s temple, turning off the light as he laid down next to his husband.

**Author's Note:**

> Timeline, what's a timeline? I can't even keep my own timeline straight. Oh well.
> 
> Also, Dean is a dick, I'm not entirely sure what he did to Eggsy, but it was bad and when Harry found out, let's just say Dean wasn't much longer for this world.
> 
> Not beta'd, not British, and I don't own Kingsman


End file.
